dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Fico
'Fico '''is a 7-year-old (6 years old, prior to Aloha Birthday) boy otter. He is one of the 6 main protagonists in Doki. He is always happy and is known for being funny, affectionate and impulsive. Fico is half brave, half determined, confident and very enthusiastic, but he's pretty impatient. Fico is always ready for something new and exciting. He doesn’t lack initiative or character and it is a fun competition to win. However, he doesn’t have much sense for anyone but himself. He can be rough and selfish, while, approaching of the group, he has as a fighting arena, where he needs to show his juvenile-child supremacy. Personality Fico is a joyful, hyperactive whirlwind with a loud voice and an appetite for fun. He is the 'wild card' of the group - his friends never know what to expect from this giddy guy. When Doki explore's, Fico just wants to go, GO, GO!!! He has an unquenchable need for speed, and whether he's careening down a luge track in Scandinavia, or catching an epic wave in Hawaii, Fico is always on the move. His passion is SPORTS and GAMES, and you can be sure his backpack is stocked with safety gear at all times, just in case he gets the chance to do something, y'know - extreme. And with all this healthy activity comes a healthy appetite - so Fico's really glad that Oto is such an amazing cook! However, he gets confused and easily distracted sometimes and this situation usually leads to awkward and difficult situations that put him in trouble. He just loves risky water sports and speed-related activities. About Fico Unlike Gabi, who is a skilled and careful sportsman, Fico is a bit uncoordinated and a lot more likely to get distracted. He might forget that he's supposed to be rock climbing, and start swinging from the safety rope, just for fun! Where Gabi is competitive and doesn't mind rules, Fico only cares about getting that 'whoosh' feeling. Which is why he often ends up in some kind of slapstick trouble, needing to be rescued. Fortunately, Fico has a great sense of humor - even when the joke's on him! He thinks everything is funny. All of Doki's jokes crack him up. Gabi's bullheadedness makes him giggle. And the look on Anabella's face when she tried Oto's homemade kimchee? He nearly laughed his goggles off! From time to time, Fico might play a harmless prank, with no malice intended. But Fico's not very intuitive when it comes to others' feelings, and sometimes his friends have to speak up and let him (and the viewers) know when enough is enough. Fico and Doki are both seven, and share a similar sense of humor and an impulsive streak - but Fico is just amped up 10 or 12 notches. While Doki is quick to act, Fico is even quicker. Doki rushes into things to satisfy his quest for knowledge, while Fico rushes into things for fun, or simply because he didn't stick around long enough to hear Gabi's warning! With such a big personality and a need to be heard, it's no surprise that Fico's other passion is MUSIC. Of the team, he'd be the first one banging on the Taiko drums in Japan, or wailing away on a harmonica in the deep South. And at the drop of a hat he'll sing a little song, just for the fun of it! Not a full-on production number, of course - just a little ditty when he can't resist a rhythm he hears, or a rhyme that occurs to him. He hears music in everything - it's just part of how he expresses himself. Quotes * "Let's go-go-GO!!!" (some episodes; his catchphrase) * "''Woo-hoo!!!" (excited; some episodes) * "This is SO awesome!!!" (a few episodes) * "(mimicking fighting sounds) Take THAT, Black Knight! And THAT! Green Knight! Ha!!! VICTORY IS MINE!" (Brave Knight Fico) * "Who needs another drawing of the lake, Anabella?! You should draw ME! A whole comic book about me!!" (Doki Goes Batty) * "It seems like a LONG WAY to go to ask the time." (Happy New Year... Again!) * "That was an AWESOME street party!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Aren't you happy?" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Higher, Doki! Higher!" (Down By the Bay) * "(to Doki, Anabella and Gabi) Sure! (clears throat) A-hem... (playing saxophone)" (A Whale of a Tale) * "Follow me -- like the Pied Piper! (playing recorder)" (Crabby Crossover) * "Fico style... Yeah!" (Fico's Masterpiece) * "Thanks, Gabi! This'll be a GREAT money jar. I'm saving up to buy THE COOLEST BICYCLE HORN EVER!!" (Going for the Gold) * "Don't worry, Anabella! NOTHING gets away from me!" (Fico's Floaties) * "(to Doki, Gabi and Anabella) 46. Well, now, 45. Why?" (Fico's Floaties) * " WOO-HOO!!! Martial arts and music??!! (dreamingly) Catch me... I'm dreaming!" (Doki Rocks Rio) * "Good timing, Oto. 1 more point and I WIN!!! Get ready, Gabi!!" (Fire Team Doki) * "You've heard him. Maybe Kurt found Flapsy!!! Come on! Let's go!!" (Fico's Floaties) * "That seems fair, because my ducks went on A BIG EXPEDITION, too!" (Fico's Floaties) * "Too bad we can't just stuff the plane in Oto's jacket. (laughing)" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "Let's PARTY like it's 1859! WOO-HOO!!!" (Party Like It's 1859) * "(singing) Gabi loves all animals, even pigeo--ns! She's brave and smart and --'' (''stops singing and groans) Aww! NOTHING rhymes with 'pigeon'!!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Umm... not right now, but I can help you put up your sign." (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "(laughing) Sorry! I couldn't help myself! (normally) Uh, speaking of helping, here, Gabi -- I wrapped it myself." (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Uh, where is the audience at?" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "(screams) Agh!! A RAT!!!" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "The number 13 is DEFINITELY UNLUCKY!" (Luck of the Irish) * "(sternly) I do NOT!!! (questioned) Do I...?" (Fico's Hot Bath) * ""Flapsy... Jean Paul... Ah! Hugo! You can be my bath test buddy!" (Fico's Hot Bath) * "Then maybe mine is great art... too?" (Fico's Masterpiece) * "Anybody wanna buy a slightly used wonder-plex? Hee hee hee hee hee!" (The Bushwhack Way) * "Thank you! And thank you!" (some episodes; after finishing any performance) Appearance Fico is an otter with ocean blue fur and prominent teeth. The belly and the top of his head are metallic blue. He has a gray nose and white eyes and black pupils. He also has a pair of orange swimming goggles on his neck, which he almost never wears. Fico's Bag Fico's bag is a one-strap knapsack, colored orange and yellow. In Other Languages Trivia * He likes trying to take on leadership roles, individual sports, music, and fun and games, and dislikes work that does not utilize his talents. * In the various episodes, Fico can play many instruments as a skilled musician, besides playing sports and games. Here are a few examples: ** In the "On the Silk Road", he can play the tambourine and gong. ** In the story "The Nutcracker? Sweet!", he can play the water glass bells. ** In the story "A Whale of a Tale", he can play the saxophone. ** In the story "Crabby Crossover", he can play the recorder. ** In the story "Stuck on Carnival", he can play the steel pans. ** In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", he can play the drums. ** In the story "Party Like It's 1859", he can play the violin. ** In the story "Eggcellent Expedition", he can play the electronic drum kit. * Fico's stomach growled 6 times in the stories "Doki and the Dholki", "My Fair Fico", "Doki Digs To China", "The High Life", "The Sky's The Limit", and the show's pilot episode, "Tomb Explorers". * When voiced by Lucas Kalechstein from Season 1 to most of Season 3, he sounds very much like Brody from Top Wing, but louder and a half-step higher. * Fico is the third major character to change voice actors. In Season 1 to most of Season 3, he was voiced by Lucas Kalechstein, but due to Kalechstein hitting puberty, he is voiced by Roman Lutterotti, since late Season 3. * As mentioned in the episode "Skateboard Showdown", he has a cousin named Rico. * Fico is formerly 6 years old prior to the story "Aloha Birthday". After "Aloha Birthday", he is currently 7 years old, which reveals that he is the same age as Doki. * His body appearance looks similar to that of Bunga from The Lion Guard. * He is nearly likened to a mix between Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes, ''Brody from ''Top Wing, the titular character from Woody Woodpecker, ''Kenny McCormick from ''South Park, Carlos Ramon from The Magic School Bus, ''Patrick Star from ''SpongeBob SquarePants, ''Mater from ''Cars (2006),'' Sebastian the Lobster from ''The Little Mermaid, and Harry from Pororo the Little Penguin.'' '' * His name is taken from Fair Issac And Company (renamed to FICO in 2009). Voice Actors Fico was voiced by Lucas Kalechstein from 2013 to 2018 (Season 1 to most of Season 3) and later voiced by Roman Lutterotti in 2018, since late Season 3. Gallery Overall IMG 3846.PNG Other Pictures DOKI.jpeg Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 002.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Annabella, Fico and Gabi 001.png|Back of Fico Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico 002.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico 003.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico 004.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico 005.png es:Fico Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Doki Category:Boys Category:Characters Who Change Voice Actors Category:Otters